


Fictober drabble #21

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [21]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Fictober 2018, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: "Impressive, truly."





	Fictober drabble #21

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Impressive, truly."

The two old friends shared a rare quiet moment, gazing at Earth.

Tuvok raised an eyebrow. “A journey of seven decades completed in seven years. Impressive.”

“Truly?” Kathryn’s voice was dry. Almost bitter.

“Captain, I believe you know that I am not prone to exaggeration.”

She tilted her head in acknowledgment.

“Therefore,” he continued, “I conclude that it is not my assessment that you doubt, but your own achievement.”

“It’s more hers than mine,” she murmured. She wondered if he knew that the Admiral had sacrificed her life in large part for his.

He studied her but said nothing more.


End file.
